This Is My Oath
by PandaPillowPet
Summary: Hi! This is a song-fic to Cher Lloyd's song, Oath. I recommend you listen to the song while you read the story, but it doesn't really matter. :D Enjoy!


**Hello Fanfictioners (is that even a word?)! Welcome to my first story. Which is a song-fic to Cher Lloyd's new song featuring Becky Gomez (I think that's her name), Oath! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This is in Annabeth's point of view, and it occurs after The Titan's Curse, but before The Battle of the Labyrinth.**

* * *

_Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

You always were my best friend after that first quest. You were the only one who didn't leave me wether it was on purpose or not.

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house_

And yes,I do know that you snuck out of camp to save Artemis and me from Atlas. (A/N: That was the guy, right?)

_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

I don't know why you doubted your self, because I knew the whole time that you would come, and I'm always right aren't I? (Ok most of the time I am…)

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car

Now I just laugh when I think about that time we crashed the Greyhound bus, you said some pretty stupid stuff. (A/N: I don't' know if he really did. But I don't have the book with me so just go with it.)

_All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear_

Now we both share the scars from holding up the sky. The sky was ay heavier than I thought… I wonder why… I bet Hera bribed Zeus and some of the other wind gods to make a bunch of clouds to make it heavier… Argh, stupid ADHD…

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you

Just know that you always have a home at Camp, no matter what. And if any thing is bothering you, just Iris Message me, I'll answer.

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

No matter what Zeus or my mom says, your still gonna be my best friend.

I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times

I know I probably annoy you to death with my random architacture facts, but I can't help it. And I know you try at school, but I am always gonna try to get you to improve.

_But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along_

So, yeah you were an idiot at that dance, but your still my best friend. And whenever we destroy stuff when we fight monsters, I always end up blaming the monsters over you.

_Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share_

_I Promise, I swear  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you_

We're best friends yeah, but I just wish you would quit being such an idiot and realize that I'm probably in love with you…

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated but not required!**

**(And in case you didn't figure it out, this is about Percy)**

**~~~PandaPillowPet~~~**


End file.
